Sinking Sand
by amm13
Summary: A 19 year old girl is drafted onto a submarine in the Marines, and she has to live on a crammed ship for seven months.
1. Chapter 1

Being on a submarine for 7 months is not fun. It sucks. You never get peace and quiet, and the beds are tiny. There's much more I could go on about, but I am sure you don't want to hear all of it. We are on a 7 month trip to Korea. This boring metal hole doesn't help the trip feel any faster.

"DINNER!"

I turned around to see the chef announcing dinner. Ugh. I am not looking forward to this.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I rushed to the kitchen, only to find the dinner bell ringing. You never get used to it. Dinner was gross as usual, but at least I didn't have to clean it up. I had the more exciting job, the engine room.

As I walked into the room, it a second for my eyes to adjust to the red lights. I was some what nervous because I didn't know what was going to happen at any point in time. I sat down at the control panel and took it all in. I was taught on how to use the panel the first day of the brutal training. But anyway, I was in complete control. Who knows what could happen while I'm in control. I was just waiting for it to happen. Things were a disaster in process.

After about an hour, things were actually still going smooth. Until...

BANG BANG BANG!

The engine was on fire. I had no idea what to do. The lives of the entire submarine depended on me. I grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the engine. I radioed for help and a clean up crew was there almost immediately to help cleanup and fix the engine. I could feel the submarine slowly sinking, If we didn't do something quick, we would all be goners.


	2. Chapter 2

The engine was being repaired and the boat was no longer sinking. I was probably going to get extra chores from the captain, but other than that, I'll manage to steer clear of trouble.

Any way, I should probably tell you a little bit about myself. I am 19 and I was forced to serve in the Marines. I have to spend 7 months on a crammed submarine. I hate chores, I hate war, and I think that if the government had minded their own business, I wouldn't be where I am now.

"JESSICA! TO MY OFFICE NOW!" That would be the captain. I may have exaggerated about steering clear of trouble. No one can.

" You are so smart, and you have a lot of potential, but you MAJORLY screwed up. I'll let it go this time, but if it happens again, you will be in huge trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" I tried to sound professional, but my voice cracked because of how much I had to yell during the fire. I headed back down stairs to continue mopping up the mess made from spraying the engine with the fire extinguisher.

After 5 minutes of mopping, I could finally shower and head off to bed. I always go to bed early because we have to wake up early. The only thing I don't look forward to about sleeping is the tiny, uncomfortable beds that we have to sleep in. At least we have one though. I'm just glad to be able to sleep.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud crack, and I fell over. My spine was acting up again.

"HELP! HELP!" I screamed. Immediately, a medical team showed up and they were starting to injecting the sleeping medicine so they could put my vertebrae before it severed my spinal cord. For all I know, I could wake up paralyzed.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a blur. I was afraid to move, knowing that I could be paralyzed. I tried to pick up my arm and it moved. Now I had to try and move my legs. I looked down at them and I picked them up successfully. That was a relief.

About five minutes later, the nurse and doctor entered the room and I showed them that I could successfully move my arms and my legs. They told me that I could leave in 12 hours. It was going to feel like forever.

"Jessica, wake up. You are going back to your bunk to sleep and you can start your regular routine in the morning."

It took me a minute to process what was said because I was groggy and the nurse had a major Italian accent. I sat up, and my head immediately started pounding. They had drugged me so that I would fall asleep. I hate it when they do that. You get the worst side affects.

I stood up and went back to my bunk. I luckily had a bottom bunk, so I didn't have to do any climbing.

When I woke up the next morning, I took a shower, put my hair in a tight bun, and brushed my teeth. The captain said that I could take things pretty easy today, and that I could sleep in. I felt fresh and new. I was looking for an adventure, when the doctor called me on the over head. I forgot that I had to take pills for my spine for a couple days.

I took the pills and headed down to the cafeteria. I was starving. I haven't eaten for 2 days. The food was slop as usual, and it tasted disgusting as usual. At least it was food. I headed to the kitchen to help clean up the dishes. When I walked into the kitchen, the chef was lying on the floor with a spatula in his hand. Why does all the adventure and crazy stuff happen to me?


	4. Chapter 4

"HELP! HELP! THE CHEF IS DOWN!"

Again, a crew immediately came and started asking me what I saw and why I was in the kitchen. I was worried that they would think I hit him or killed him, but they believed me when I said I was there to clean and that he was lying on the floor when I walked. They checked his pulse, it was unsteady, but it was there. I was so relieved.

I started to clean the dishes that slowly made their way into the kitchen. We only had 10 minutes to eat, but that was enough time for me. I didn't have any chores that I had to do, but I chose to help the kitchen crew. They were the last people to finish eating, and they were surprised how much I had gotten done. I was proud to say that I had done it all by myself.

After they thanked me and we finished the cleaning, I went back to my bunk. I pulled out the book that I had secretly hid in the bottom of my pillow case. I brought three, they were my all time favorite series. I picked up the first book.

_The Hunger Games_

Suzanne Collins

I know what you are thinking. Why does a 19 year enjoy the Hunger Games? I love action books, and I didn't have a lot of time to pack, so I just grabbed the three books because I thought they would suffice.

After about 30 minutes of reading, I was pretty bored. I decided to go down stairs to the control room. As I was about to enter the door, a man who was probably in his 40's, told me I wasn't aloud to go in because of some technical difficulties.

As I turned around, I understood why I wasn't aloud in. I felt a huge jolt and knew that we were sinking.

I immediately went to my bunk, grabbed a plastic bag and my phone, and went to the enter/exit door. There were already people trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I then went to a secret door under my bunk that no one knew about except me. I felt like a jerk doing this, but I have a mom at home who really needs me. I exited the ship and watched it go down.


	5. Chapter 5

I started to look around for any kind of landform. I looked to my left and saw an island not far from where I was. I headed towards it.

After about an hour, I was on the island. The training and swimming I had to do for the Marines came in handy. I was starting to think that they never would.

I stood up and wrung out my sopping wet clothes, and did the best I could to comb out my now ratty hair. When I finished, I started to look around the area to see if there were any people or natives. As far as I could see there weren't. The first thing I did was look for something to hunt with. I was hungry and if I didn't get food fast, I was going to pass out. I sharpened out a rock, put it on a stick, and fashioned a bow.

After about an hour of searching, I shot what looked like a wolf. I found a bundle of sticks and started a fire with them. I skinned and gutted the wolf, stuck the meat on a stick, and roasted it over the fire. If this is how I have to survive until I am found, then I am going to die. There is no way that a person could survive on a deserted island like this. They would die also. Whether you have been through intense military training like me or not, you would eventually die of hunger or something like that.

After the meat was cooked, I ate till I was full. There was still a lot of meat left. Maybe three or four meals. I could make it last longer though. I have to remember that I can't always eat till I'm completely full.

The next thing that I did was try to find a way to filter the salt water, or I had to find a freshwater source. I decided to go with the filter because I already knew how to do that. I found a huge leaf, shaped it into a bowl, and went to the shore to get some water. I filtered it and took a huge gulp of water. It felt so good to have something moist on my dry tongue.

When I turned around to go back to my fire, there was an arrow in my face. I put my hands in the air to hopefully get that thing out of my face.


End file.
